Loyalty's Vengeance
by ClarinetOverlord
Summary: Equestria the land of friendship, and harmony...or at least it was. Chrysalis made sure the Equestria my friends and I knew was no more. She released Discord from his stone imprisonment, and launched upon all of ponydom a plague, a corruption...that's taken everything...everypony I loved. I trained, killed, and survived...so that one day, I could avenge them. (By The Dash)


**_Loyalty's Vengeance_**

**So, in case you don't know, this story was originally written by my dear friend The_Dash of FIMFiction. At his request, I've uploaded this to FanFiction, unaltered, so everyone can see where my story Equestrian Subversion came from.**

_Chapter 1: We Parted Ways_

I can still hear their cries, the screams of terror, and pleas of mercy that fell upon deaf ears. The utterly nauseating scent of blood thick in the air, spread about, by the beating wings of death. I was helpless; I couldn't do a damn thing, but sit and watch them die. For all my big talk, my ever growing boasting, I. Couldn't. Do. Anything.

Canterlot was the epicenter of the corruption. It was there that my friends and I stood against Chrysalis, and her horde of Changelings...that's where it all changed.

Chrysalis, that filthy bug! I still find it hard to believe...even after six years. She had sent a letter of attack to Princess Celestia, just as she had during Shining Armor's wedding, but this time she didn't hide her intentions. It was in great detail that she wrote her plan of attack, how she intended to storm into Canterlot, free Discord...and destroy everything we loved. And that's exactly what she did. I can still remember being summoned, along with my friends, by Princess Celestia. I was so angry, so enraged by Chrysalis' arrogance, that I let my rage cloud my judgement.

There we stood, at the gates of Canterlot, ready for that bitch and her army. There I stood, among the greatest ponies to ever live; Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie...even Princess Celestia and Luna stood at our side. My body tingled with excitement, my soul longed for battle, and my egotistical mind wanting nothing more than bragging rights. I can still remember AJ leaning over. She nuzzled my neck, and whispered for me to watch her back. I'm sorry AJ, I let you down.

The noise, the sheer thunderous booming of beating wings, and hate filled hisses. That was truly a terrifying moment, a moment when we knew things would not end well, the moment we saw the black tide of Changelings...with Chrysalis at it's helm. Shouts from the guard towers behind me, as well as the shouts of the Princess's and my friends, mixed with that of the Changelings...and soon...we were at war. Bodies clashed, magic beams flew by in rapid succession, while feathers and scales showered down from the air.

I took to the air, my intention to save as many ponies as I could, and so I could watch over my friends. The battle was intense, and it raged on, body after body falling. For every Changeling that would fall, two more would stand to take it's place. I saw AJ knocking those Changelings' around like nothing, while Twilight stood close to Celestia, casting spell after spell, ever the faithful student...even to the end, huh Twi? Pinkie had modified her party cannon, to fit pieces of whatever Rarity put in it, and fired barrage after barrage into our attackers forces. While Fluttershy tended to the wounded, she was always so kind...I wish I would have showed her how much I really cared.

I knew something had to be done, and quick, or we would surely lose. That's when I saw Princess Luna battling Chrysalis, and she didn't look like she was fending to well. I launched myself towards Chrysalis, my thoughts only set on victory, my eyes focused only on her...that was mistake number one. Number two was my shouting just as I was about to grab Chrysalis, giving her the time to move, and cause me to slam into Luna.

Chrysalis...her voice...that laugh...it taunted me as I rose slowly. Thankfully Luna was alright, shaken, but alright. Still Chrysalis continued laughing, even as, the princess and I stood there before her. What happened next, even I can't describe...but Luna and I...we...we were beaten. Beaten by Chrysalis, as she ensnared us in her magic, forcing the both of us against the castle walls.

A scream, I heard a scream, and even in my constrained state...I was able to turn my head. I was pinned helplessly against that damn castle, by some weird Changeling magic, and just watched. I saw Rarity, collapsed to the ground, her beautiful white fur stained with her blood. Pinkie stood over her, defiant in her attempts to protect our friend. And it was with the greatest sadness I've yet to know, that I saw the Changelings overwhelm her...

I screamed, tears streaming down my face, as I fought against the magic that locked me in place. All the while Chrysalis smiled, as she watched me with a sick, and twisted sense of enjoyment. Then came another scream, this one not my own. I jerked my head back towards the battlefield, eyes widening, as my muscles began moving on their own to free me. "I swear to Celestia I'll kill you all if you touch her!" I shouted, as I saw Fluttershy surrounded, crying out for me to save her. "Flutters!" I shouted, as I freed one of my forehooves, and reached out towards her. "Flutters run!" I couldn't save Flutters.

I watched three of my closest friends die, and I couldn't do a damn thing.

Chrysalis let out another insane cackle, as she leaned down towards me. She had begun to say something, but I quickly decided I'd had enough, and slugged her with my free hoof. "Take that, you monster!" I shouted, flailing my free appendage, in an attempt to strike her again.

"You'll regret doing that," she replied coldly, before turning to Princess Luna. "Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted, to no avail. I still don't know what Chrysalis did, or if I can reverse it...but she touched her horn to Luna's chest...and Luna turned to stone. "No!" I could feel a small pang in my heart, a strange feeling I'd never known. Was it fear?

Chrysalis smiled, lowering Luna back to the ground, before she began laughing. "I have use for your element." Was all she said to me, as I levitated helplessly behind her, wrapped in her evil magic.

"Just wait until Princess Celestia and Twilight find you!"

"Oh I look forward to it, but by then it'll be far too late, you rainbow maned buffoon." Chrysalis replied, her eyes full of malice. "Now how about this? I'll just take what I need from you, kill you, and your suffering can end."

I didn't even have time to reply, before my body started glowing, and I felt an indescribable pain ripping at my chest. I gasped for air, as it felt like my lungs had locked in place, and I was slowly dying.

"Ah there we are." Chrysalis chimed, before a small orb of brilliant red light emerged, from my chest. "It's more beautiful than I ever imagined...well I thank you for this Element of Loyalty. With your essence, and my newly acquired magics, I can now release and control Discord. I will be in direct control of chaos itself...I am sorry you will not see it though."

So what happened next? Chrysalis tossed me away like trash, she cast me from Canterlot, free to the world to do what it willed to me. I nearly died, but I found the strength to live. I found the resolve to pull myself from the pit I'd managed to fall into. I've lived everyday of the last six years since training, and imagining my vengeance. I still don't know what became of Princess Celestia, Twilight...or Applejack...but I do know that the Equestria I once knew, is long gone.

Since Chrysalis freed Discord, the land has died, as well as many ponies. A sickness has spread, Discords corruption no doubt, but those affected become servants of Chrysalis. Scary thing is...there's no way to tell if someone is infected, at least once the corruption has taken full control. My greatest treasure was my friends, and now they're all gone. I don't even have my element anymore. That's alright though, I'll have the last laugh...The Element of Loyalty is dead, Rainbow Dash died in the Changeling War, just like the other elements. My friends deaths' however, will not go unpunished. I may not be able to save Equestria, but I won't stop until Chrysalis, Discord, and anypony else who gets in my way is dead.

Today I will take those first steps, and never look back, as I walk down this path lined with death. I know full well that I truly lose all that I ever was, if I become the mare that is needed of me today. A mare of past pains, present regrets, and future sins. Even if my mane is forever tainted red with the blood of my enemies, and my coat becomes blackened as my heart will surely have to be to survive. I will bear those burdens gladly, for those I loved, and lost...

Today I will become the tool in which judgement is passed down. I will show the evils of this world to fear loyalty's wrath, as I take on my new title: The Element of Vengeance.

**Vivat nox.**

**-ClarinetOverlord**


End file.
